1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There are conventionally known scanning-type confocal microscope apparatuses (LSMs) that have a multichannel detector (photomultiplier tube, PMT) in which a plurality of cells are disposed in an array (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-250102). With such an LSM, a fluorescence wavelength profile of a fluorescent reagent introduced in a specimen can be acquired in a short time. Furthermore, by grouping the plurality of cells according to the fluorescence wavelength and adding the outputs of the cells, it is possible to use this LSM like a single PMT, which makes it possible to realize an improved degree of freedom of wavelength selection and to eliminate a filter.
However, in the multichannel detector used in the scanning-type confocal microscope apparatus (LSM) described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-250102, the sensitivity cannot be adjusted for each of the cells. Thus, in order to adjust the sensitivity, the sensitivities of all the cells, including cells that are not subjected to addition, are collectively adjusted.
Therefore, when strong light, such as excitation light, enters one cell, it is likely that sensitivity degradation occurs in the cell the strong light has entered, thus causing unnecessary sensitivity degradation of that cell.
The present invention provides a microscope apparatus capable of preventing unnecessary degradation of the light detector.